Where is Bloom?
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Sky breaks up with Bloom and Bloom was angry and sad. But she didn't know that Sky was under a spell by Diaspro and Bloom injured her head.Someone have save her but she have lost all her memories. A triangle love then begins ... Now it's whom I love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamers: "I do not own winx club and some songs which is in this story" **

* * *

**_Chapter 1- Break up _**

* * *

One day in Alfea, Bloom was studying in her room. After a while, her cell phone ring, she picked up the phone and answers it. 

Bloom: _"Hello? Who is this?"_

Sky: _"Hey Bloom, this is Sky"_

Bloom: _"Oh hi Sky, what's up?"_

Sky: _"I just wanted to ask if you are free right now."_

Bloom: _"Well Sky ya, why you ask?"_

Sky: _"If you can meet me at the Magix Park now, can?"_

Bloom: _"Ok. See you later, bye!"_

Sky: _"Bye!"_

Then Bloom hangs up the phone. Just then, Flora came in

Flora: _"Hey Bloom"_

Bloom: _"Ya?"_

Flora: _"Are you free now? The rest and I are going to Magix mall for shopping"_

Bloom: _"Well I'm sorry I have to meet Sky."_

Flora: _"Oh, you and Sky have a date?"_

Bloom: _"ya"_

Flora: _"ok then, see you later, bye!"_

Bloom: _"Bye!"_

Flora then goes out. Bloom then get up from her chair and get ready to meet Sky. After awhile, she is ready to meet Sky!

**In Magix Park**

Bloom reaches there. She saw Sky sitting on a bench, waiting for her and Bloom goes to Sky.

Bloom: _"Hey Sky!"_

Sky: _"Hi Bloom!"_

Sky talked to her coldly. Bloom didn't notice that

Bloom: _"What's up?"_

Sky: _"Bloom, I got something to tell you"_

Bloom looked at Sky's eyes. She knew that he got something hiding from her.

Bloom: _"Sky, what are you trying to tell?"_

Sky: _"Let's break up"_

Bloom: _"What? Why?"_

Sky: _"We are not meant to be together. If I choose Diaspro, I can become a king. But if I choose you, I have to give up everything"_

Bloom:_ "Why Sky? Why you choose to become a king instead of our love?"_

Sky: _"I am sorry Bloom, I-"_

Bloom cut his words

Bloom: _"Sorry, SORRY! Sorry no cure! If you want to be the king, why you want to be with me? Why?"_

Sky: _"I-"_

Bloom: _"I don't want to see you again! EVER!"_

Bloom then open a portal and it leads her to a forest.

* * *

**I know it is a short chapter! I will update another chapter as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2-Lost memory_**

* * *

Bloom: _"Where am I? Oh dear! I never concentrate while I open the portal! I am far too weak now. I have to walk back to Alfea"_

Bloom then started to walk. While she was walking, she didn't notice that she is walking on a hill and accidentally trip and roll down.

Bloom: _"Arrhx!"_

Behind her head, she accidentally knocks on a big rock but it also stopped her from continue rolling down. She faints and her head bleeding non-stopping. Just then, there are 2 passersby, one guy who is around Bloom's age and a girl who is 1 year younger. They saw Bloom and quickly run to her and check if she was still alive.

Girl: _"Hey bro, this girl is still alive!"_

Guy: _"Ya, quickly bring her to the hospital and fast!"_

The guy carried Bloom and quickly brings her to the hospital nearby.

**In Alfea**

**  
**Stella: _"Finally we are back!"_

Musa: _"Ya from shopping!"_

Flora: _"I am wondering how is Bloom's date…"_

Stella: _"Just call Sky. Why Bloom took so long to come back?"_

Tecna: _"Ya. She should be back by now"_

Layla: _"I call."_

**At RF**

Sky: _"Hello?"_

Layla: _"This is Layla."_

Sky: _"What is it?"_

Layla: _"Is Bloom there?"_

Sky: _"No, I and her are through. If you want to find her don't call me"_

Sky hung up the phone

**Alfea**

Layla: _"What the hell"_

Flora: _"What is it, Layla?"_

Layla: _"Sky hung up the phone and said that he and Bloom are through"_

Stella: _"WHAT? That Sky, I am killing him"_

Flora: _"Relax Stella, the most important thing is that Bloom is missing. We have to find her"_

Musa: _"Let's tell Ms.F about it?"_

Tecna: _"Ya I agree with Musa"_

Stella: _"Bloom is not even missing till 48 hrs yet! We can't!"_

Flora: _"Let's just wait. Maybe Bloom wanted to be alone and she go somewhere"_

Layla: _"Ya"_

Stella: _"Ok…"_

**At the hospital**

Bloom was at the operation room. The 2 passersby that saved Bloom were worried. Especially the guy.

Girl: _"Hey bro, why you looked more worried than me"_

Guy: _"no…"_

Girl: _"You fall in love with that girl, didn't you?"_

Guy: _"No larx…"_

Just then the doctor comes out.

Guy:_ "How is that girl?"_

Doctor: _"She is alright now. But-"_

Girl: _"But what?"_

Doctor: "The fall have damaged her brain causing her to lose her entire memory"

Girl: _"That means that she has forgotten everything"_

Doctor: _"When she wakes up, take good care of her and maybe that will regain some of her memory back"_

Guy: _"Can we see her now?"_

Doctor: _"Yes you may"_

They go in. Bloom was lying on the bed unconsciously with her head bandaged and when that guy looked at Bloom, he suddenly doses nothing and thinks:

Guy: _"she is the most beautiful girl that I ever seen!"_

Girl: _"Hey bro, BRO!!!"_

Guy: _"Yes?"_

Girl: _"looks like you really fall in love…"_

Guy: _"no"_

Girl: _"Don't deny, Bro…"_

Just then, Bloom wakes up

Bloom: _"ouch, my head…"_

Guy: _"How are you now?"_

Bloom: _"Fine…Who are you?"_

Eric: _"My name is Eric"_

Sapphire: _"And my name is Sapphire"_

Eric: _"She is my sis, you are?"_

Bloom: _"I don't know, I can't remember anything…"_

Sapphire: _"Relax and think slowly…"_

Bloom thinks but suddenly, there is a pain from her head and she shouted

Bloom: _"arrhx!"_

Eric: _"Relax, relax…"_

Bloom then relaxes…

Eric: _"It's alright…I will give you a name and if you remember what your real name is, tell us ok?"_

Bloom: _"Ok"_

Sapphire: _"Hey bro, how about call her Jolin? Easy and nice…"_

Eric: _"you like this name?"_

Bloom:_ "Well I really like it! Thank you"_

Eric: _"No problem…"_

The have a nice chat. After awhile, Bloom falls asleep and Eric keep looking at her. Just then, Sapphire called her Brother

Sapphire: _"Hey bro, BRO!"_

Eric: _"ya?"_

Sapphire: _"Looks like you really fall in love with her…."_

Eric: _"No don't anyhow say…"_

Sapphire: _"Well I can see that, you're not only my bro, you are also my manager…"_

Eric then notice the time

Eric: _"OMG! We are late! Why you never tell me?"_

Sapphire: _"Well I think you are the one who keep looking at the girl without noticing the time!"_

Eric: _"We have to get rush for your new album, faster we have to go to the studio right now!"_

Sapphire: _"ok ok, let's go!"_

Eric and Sapphire then leave.

* * *

** How is this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3-Becoming a singer  
_**

* * *

******At Alfea**

The winx are worried for Bloom. She has gone missing for more than 48 hours!

Stella: _"Great now Bloom really went missing!"_

Flora: "Relax Stella! We can find her…"

Tecna: _"Bloom can't go missing because of Sky broke up with her…That is very illogical." _

Stella: _"It's not the problem that it is illogical or not, BLOOM GONE MISSING!"_

Musa: _"We have to find her"_

Layla: _"She is our best friend and we have to find her!"_

Stella: _"Ya and fast!"_

The girls transform to their winx outfit. Then they flew out from the window and find Bloom.

**At the hospital**

Eric comes back to the hospital. When he gets in to Bloom's ward, he found out that Bloom has gone missing. He was panicked and asks a nurse who walks pass by.

Eric: _"Have you seen Jolin?"_

Nurse: _"Oh yes. Jolin was at the hospital garden."_

Eric: _"Thank you"_

Eric then quickly ran to the garden. When he reaches the garden, he saw Bloom was looking at the view. Then he heard Bloom singing.

_**Come clean**_

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy_

_CHORUS:  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin_

_'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind_

_CHORUS_

_I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean_

_CHORUS_

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning_

Eric dosed. He never heard a beautiful voice in his life. Just then, Bloom turned back and saw Eric. She goes to Eric

Bloom: _"Hey Eric!"_

Eric: _"Hi. So, how you feel now?"_

Bloom: _"I still can't remember everything…"_

Bloom put a sad impression on her face

Eric: "_it's alright. By the way your voice is beautiful"_

Bloom: _"You heard me singing?"_

Eric: _"ya"_

Bloom: _"I don't know that I can sing actually!"_

Eric: _"Everybody can sing. By the way, my sister is also a singer"_

Bloom: _"Really?"_

Eric: _"How about that? You and my sis sing together and I think the song will be perfect"_

Bloom: _"What?!"_

Eric: _"Believe me I can make you a best singer"_

Bloom: _"thank you Eric!"_

Bloom then hugs Eric. Eric dosed again and his face gone red. After awhile, Bloom let go Eric and then notice Eric face

Bloom:_ "Eric? What happen to your face?"_

Eric:_ "Huh? Nothing, nothing…"  
_

* * *

**Ok another chapter. Please submit review**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3- Discharge from Hospital  
_**

* * *

Bloom: _"oh ok…By the way, I wanted to know when can I leave?_

Eric: _"Why?"_

Bloom: _"I felt very bored here and I want to leave. But I don't even know where to go"_

Eric:_ "How about my house? I got an empty room there and you may stay there as long as you want."_

Bloom: _"Really?"_

Eric: "_ya, now I go ask the doctor if he can let you discharged now."_

Bloom: _"Thank you Eric!"_

Bloom then hold Eric's hand

Bloom:_ "Can we go now?"_

Eric dosed. Bloom called him

Bloom: _"Eric?"_

Eric then respond

Eric: _"Erm…Ya let's go!"_

Eric then brings Bloom along to the doctor. When they reach there, the doctor then remove the bandages from Bloom's head and do a medical checkup on her if she is alright or not

Doctor: _"Well, I think you may discharge today, Miss Jolin. You are alright now except your memory. "_

Bloom: _"Will I remember everything?"_

Doctor: _"It depends."_

Eric: _"Jolin, don't worry, we will take care of you and I swear that I will help you to regain your memory back one day"_

Bloom: _"Really?"_

Eric: _"ya"_

Bloom: _"So I can leave now…"_

Doctor: _"Yes you may"_

Eric: _"Thank you doctor"_

Eric and Bloom then leave the hospital.

Bloom: _"Where are we going now?"_

Eric: _"Let's go to the studio."_

Bloom: _"oh ok for?"_

Eric: _"To train your voice and…"_

Bloom: _"and what?'_

Eric: _"Giving you a whole new look"_

Bloom: _"WHAT?"_

Eric: _"Wait and see ok?"_

Bloom: _"ok"_

Just then there is a car coming to them. It was Sapphire with the driver.

Sapphire: _"Hey bro, hey Jolin!"_

Bloom: "Hey sapphire!"

Sapphire: "come in, aren't we going to the studio? Faster!"

Eric: "okokok"

Bloom and Eric then get in to the car. Then the car goes and it is on the way to the studio but after awhile, the winx girls came to the hospital to find Bloom as they heard from someone said that Bloom was in the hospital. But they never know that Bloom already leave the hospital.

Stella: _"ok we are here."_

Flora: _"I hope that the person is Bloom!"_

Layla: _"How she ended up into the hospital?"_

Tecna: _"Who knows?"_

Musa_: "Hey we should go check if Bloom is there or not…"_

Stella: _"Ya and fast!"_

They went in and they saw the doctor. The winx girls go to the doctor and ask

Stella: _"Doctor, have you seen a girl called Bloom?"_

Doctor: _"Bloom? Sorry there is no patients called Bloom"_

Layla: _"Are you sure?"_

Doctor: _"Yes, I am sure"_

Flora: _"Alright thank you"_

Doctor: _"No problem"_

Then the winx leave.

* * *

** To be continue...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5- Group name  
_**

* * *

Sapphire, Eric and Bloom reached the Studio.

Bloom: _"Wow!"_

Eric: _"Come on, let's go in"_

They went in to the studio. Then Eric bring Bloom to the makeup artist who works at there, Jennifer

Jennifer: _"Hey Eric!"_

Eric: _"Hey!"_

Jennifer: _"Bring your sis here to do makeup for the shot of her new album?"_

Sapphire: _"ya but there is one more person!"_

Jennifer: _"Who?"_

Then Jennifer notice Bloom

Jennifer: _"Oh hi!"_

Bloom: _"Hi"_

Eric: _"Let me introduce, Jolin this is Jennifer and Jennifer this is Jolin."_

Bloom: _"nice to meet you!"_

Jennifer: _"you too!"_

They shake hands

Eric: _"I also need you to help her for her album as well…"_

Jennifer: _"What?"_

Sapphire: _"She will be singing with me"_

Jennifer: _"Oh ok…"_

Eric: _"I will be out for awhile…"_

Eric then goes out and Jennifer offered seats to Sapphire and Bloom. She called her assistant to help Bloom on her makeup and she helps Sapphire. Just then she ask Sapphire

Jennifer: "_So Sapphire,_ _have you given a group name yet?"_

Sapphire: _"Opps, not yet"_

Jennifer: _"Have you considered?"_

Sapphire: _"Erm Jolin, have you thought of a group name that we should give ourselves?"_

The "Group name" Strikes her head. She suddenly remembered "Winx" this word and her head suddenly in pain and she screamed.

Bloom: _"Arrhx!!!"_

Jennifer: _"What happen?"_

Sapphire: _"Jolin, what happen?"_

Bloom_: "I don't know, I remembered something suddenly"_

Sapphire: _"What you remembered?"_

Bloom: _"Winx"_

Sapphire: _"Wings?"_

Sapphire thought it was wings.

Bloom: _"I don't know my head hurts…"_

Just then Eric comes back and he saw Bloom

Eric: _"Jolin! What happen?"_

Sapphire: _"She remembered a word, "Wings" and now her head is in pain"_

Eric: "_Relax Jolin"_

Bloom then relaxes…

Eric: _"Jolin, what you remember?"_

Bloom: _"I remembered a word, winx"_

Eric: _"Wings?"_

Bloom: _"Ya"_

Just then Sapphire said

Sapphire: _"Hey Jolin, wings is a very nice name for our group name, should we use it?"_

Bloom: _"ok…"_

Sapphire: _"Ok from now on, our group name will be called "The wings"_

Eric: _"That's a very nice name"_

Jennifer: _"ya"_

Eric then asked Bloom

Eric: _"If you feel unwell then take a break"_

Bloom: _"No it's alright."_

Eric: _"Are you sure?"_

Bloom: _"Yes"_

Eric: _"ok get ready soon. You too Sapphire"_

Bloom & Sapphire: _"ok"_

Jennifer then whispered to Sapphire

Jennifer: _"Is your bro fall in love with her?"_

Sapphire: _"I think so"_

Eric then notices both of them talking

Eric: _"oi, stop talking and get ready!"_

Sapphire: _"LOL, okok"_

Eric then goes out

* * *

** To be continue...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6- Get ready for the album  
_**

* * *

After awhile, Sapphire and Bloom come out. Sapphire wearing a pink flowery Dress and pink high heels and Bloom is wearing a sparkly light blue dress and Blue high heels. Eric looked at Bloom and he dosed and thinks:

Eric: _"She is beautiful"_

Just then Sapphire shouted at Eric's ears

Sapphire: _"ERIC!!!!"_

Eric: _"OUCH! My ear hurt!"_

Sapphire: _"How I wake you up like that?"_

Eric: _"So ready for the shot?"_

Sapphire: _"ya"_

Eric: _"Come on Jolin"_

Bloom: _"Ok"_

Sapphire: _"What the…"_

They go to the photographer there.

Eric: _"Can start?"_

Photographer: _"Yes, Sapphire and Jolin please go there"_

Both of them listen what the photographer said. After taking the photos, Eric called them and brings them to the recording room(Or what ever)to record their songs.

Eric: _"Go in"_

They both go in and went to the microphone and look at the lyrics which were given to them. When the music starts, they begin to sing

**Us against the world**

Bloom and Sapphire:

_There is no one else like I can say this to_

_And there is nothing better than to talk to you_

_If you have a problem, I'll be here for you_

_'cause girl you always know that _

_it's us against the world_

Sapphire:

_I met someone the other night _

_Someone I really started to like_

_How will I know if he's right for me_

_I wonder if we are meant to be_

Bloom:

_Don't start to like him too much_

_too soon_

Bloom and Sapphire:

_There is no one else like I can say this to_

_And there is nothing better than to talk to you_

_If you have a problem, I'll be here for you_

_'cause girl you always know that _

_it's us against the world_

Bloom:

_You know that boy I started to see_

_He thinks he can have it all for free_

_I wonder if he's the one for me _

_I try to talk to my self and to see_

Sapphire:

_Don't start to like him too much _

_too soon_

Bloom and Sapphire:

_There is no one else like I can say this to_

_And there is nothing better than to talk to you_

_If you have a problem, I'll be here for you_

_'cause girl you always know that _

_it's us against the world_

Bloom:

_There is no one else like I can say this to_

_And there is nothing better than to talk to you_

Bloom and Sapphire:

_If you have a problem, I'll be here for you_

_'cause girl you always know that _

_it's us against the world_

Sapphire:

_Whenever you're near there is no fear_

_It feels like there's nothing I can't do _

Bloom:

_You make me feel strong_

_'cause it's with you that I belong_

Sapphire:

_Oh……… yeah……_

Bloom:

_There is no one else like I can say this to_

_And there is nothing better than to talk to you_

_If you have a problem, I'll be here for you_

_'cause girl you always know that _

Bloom and Sapphire:

_There ain't nobody else but you_

_that makes me feel the way that I do _

_There ain't nobody else but you_

_It's us against the world_

Bloom:

_There is no one else like I can say this to_

_And there is nothing better than to talk to you_

_If you have a problem, I'll be here for you_

_'cause girl you always know that_

Sapphire:

_it's us against the world_

Bloom:

_There is no one else like I can say this to_

Bloom and Sapphire:

_And there is nothing better than to talk to you_

_If you have a problem, I'll be here for you_

_'cause girl you always know that _

_it's us against the world_

After they finish singing, Eric decided to let them take a break and he brings Bloom a cup or water.

Eric: _"There you go Jolin"_

Bloom: _"Thanks"_

Bloom drink up the water and Sapphire talk

Sapphire: _"Bro, you don't like me anymore…"_

Eric: _"What is it again?"_

Sapphire: _"You give her water never give me, what kind of brother are you?"_

Eric: _"Alright, alright!"_

Eric then gets a cup of water for Sapphire

Eric: _"There you go"_

Sapphire: _"Thanks bro!"_

Eric then turned to Bloom and said

Eric: _"Jolin, it is your turn to sing. Here are the lyrics"_

Eric then hands over the lyrics to Bloom

Bloom: _"Thanks Eric"_

Bloom gets the lyrics and goes in to the room. When the music starts, she begin to sing

**Because of you**

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

_Chorus:  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you   
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt   
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

_I lose my way   
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry   
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_(Chorus)_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_(Chorus)_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

Bloom came out from the room and Eric clapped his hand. Just then Sapphire said

Sapphire: "Hey Jolin, your voice is beautiful!"

Bloom: "Thanks!"

Eric: "Sapphire it is your turn now"

Sapphire: "Bro, u will clap for me after I sing finish?"

Eric: "If you can sing"

Sapphire: "BRO!"

Eric: "Okok, I will. Here are the song lyrics"

Sapphire: "Thanks!"

Sapphire gets hold of the song lyrics and sings

* * *

**To be continue...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7- Finally found Bloom  
_**

* * *

After the few days, "The wings" Albums were out at every music stores. It became very popular and a lot of people come and buy it. One day, Musa was on her way to the music stall as she loves music a lot. While she was about to go in, she saw "The wings" Album outside the window and then she noticed BLOOM from the album cover! Musa was surprised that Bloom become a singer! She quickly goes in and asks a salesgirl

Musa: _"Erm excused me"_

Salesgirl: _"May I help you?"_

Musa: _"Is "The wings" are the new album?"_

Salesgirl: _"Yes, they are very popular"_

Musa: _"I wanted to know who the red-haired girl is"_

Salesgirl: _"She is Jolin"_

Musa: _"Jolin?"_

Musa then confused. _"Why Bloom called herself Jolin?"_

Musa: _"May I have that album?"_

Salesgirl: _"Sure, here you go"_

Musa: _"Thanks"_

Musa then go to the cashier and pay for the album. She quickly goes back to Alfea and going to tell the winx about Bloom.

**In Alfea**

Flora and Stella are fighting

Stella: _"Hey it was your stupid plants fault!"_

Flora: _"NO!"_

Stella: _"They spoiled my clothes and my makeup's!"_

Tecna: _"Stop fighting for plants and clothes ok? That's very illogical…"_

Layla: _"I agree with Tecna this time"_

Just then, Musa came in

Musa: _"Hey everybody!"_

Stella: _"What is it Musa?"_

Musa: _"Look at this!"_

Stella didn't notice

Stella: _"It just a stupid album, right?"_

Flora then notice the Album cover

Flora: _"BLOOM!"_

Stella: _"What?"_  
Stella then snatches the album. She notice Bloom and shouted

Stella: _"BLOOM?!"_

Layla: _"Bloom becomes a singer?"_

Tecna: _"What the hexed happen?"_

Musa: _"We have to go to the studio and check it out!"_

Stella: _"Ya and fast!"_

Stella then took out her ring and opened a portal.

Stella: _"Let's go girls!"_

They went in to the portal and they reach the studio

Stella: _"Let's go and find Bloom!"_

When they wanted to go in, the guard stopped them

Guard: _"Who are all of you?"_

Stella: _"Is there a girl called Bloom here?"_

Guard: _"No"_

Just then Musa lied to the guard

Musa: _"We are the reporters from Magix and we are here to interview "The wings""_

Guard: _"Ok all of you may go in. Here are the passes"_

Musa: _"Thanks"_

The girls then get the pass from the guard and went in safely.

Flora: _"Where would Bloom be?"_

Just then Musa heard some voices. She remembered it is Bloom's.

Musa: _"This way, follow me!"_

Musa lead the winx to the recording room. They noticed Bloom singing with the microphone. Flora whispered

Flora: _"Bloom…"_

After Bloom sung finished, she came out from the room and Eric praised her.

Eric: _"Good job Jolin"_

Bloom: "Thanks"

Sapphire: _"Hey bro later must praise me also…"_

Eric: _"Okok, now it your turn to sing. Here are the lyrics"_

Sapphire: _"Ok thx bro…"_

Just then, Stella accidentally makes a sound. Eric heard that and quickly turned around and yelled:

Eric: _"Who's there?"_

The winx showed up

Eric: _"Who are all of you?"_

Stella ran to Bloom

Stella: _"Bloom!"_

She hugs Bloom

Eric: _"Hands off her!"_

Eric then pushes Stella off

Stella: _"What do you think you are doing?"_

Eric: _"I am asking who all of you are?"_

Stella: _"We are Bloom's friends!"_

Eric: _"Bloom, who is Bloom?"_

Stella: _"She is!"_

Stella pointed at Bloom

Bloom: _"Me?" My name is Jolin!"_

Flora: _"Bloom, we are your friends, don't act in front of us"_

Bloom: _"What do you mean?"_

Flora: "Bloom, we are Stella. Musa, Tecna, Layla and me, Flora!"  
The name strikes Bloom's head. Bloom tries to think and her head suddenly become very pain, again.

Bloom: _"Arrhx!"_

Eric:_ "Jolin!"_

Eric quickly put Jolin to a chair. Just then Sapphire comes out from the room.

Sapphire: _"Jolin! Who are you guys? Guards!"_

Just then a guard came.

Sapphire: _"How you take care of the studio one? Why are these peoples here? Chased them out now!"_

The guard quickly chased the winx out of the studio.

Musa: _"Man we are so damm unlucky!"_

Flora: _"What happened to Bloom? Why she can't remember us?"_

Tecna: _"I think there is something wrong with her"_

Flora: _"What is it?"_

Tecna: _"I am not sure"_

Stella: _"Hello, if you are not sure then don't say anything larx!"_

Layla: _"Ok enough! Let's go back to Alfea now and think!"_

Flora: _"Ok let's go."_

The winx then went back to Alfea

* * *

**To be continue... **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8- Winx get caught  
_**

* * *

****It was night. The winx was asleep except Stella as she was thirsty and she get out from her room and get some water. Just then she noticed there is a portal opened. Stella thinks:

Stella: _"Who will come at night?"_

She saw someone coming and she hides. Then she saw that Diaspro coming out from the portal. Stella quickly run to Flora's room and wake her up.

Stella: _"Flora, wake up!"_

Flora wakes up

Flora: _"What is it?"_

Stella: _"Diaspro that bitch is here!"_

Flora: _"What? What does she want?"_

Stella: _"We have to inform the others, quickly!"_

The there is a voice

Voice: _"Haha, too late!"_

Stella and Flora transform

Flora: _"Who are you? Show yourself!"_

Then Diaspro appeared

Diaspro: _"ME!"_

Stella: _"Diaspro what you want?"_

Diaspro: _"I am here to kill Bloom."_

Flora: _"Why? Why you want to kill her?"_

Diaspro: _"Because she snatched Sky from me! I want her to pay and I caused a love spell on Sky so that he will love me forever. But I know that my love spell won't last long unless I kill Bloom. If I kill Bloom, Sky will be with e forever…"_

Stella: _"So you are the one who made Bloom and Sky broke up!"_

Diaspro: _Yes of course! Where is that bitch, Bloom?"_

Stella: _"She is not here, come and get us if you want!"_

Diaspro: _"If she is not here, then I will capture all of you then!"_

Flora:_ "Dream on!"_

They fight. Just then, Tecna, Musa and Layla come out from their room and wanted to know what happened. They saw Diaspro, Stella and Flora are fighting and Diaspro attacked Flora.

Flora: _"Arrh!"_

Flora fainted

Stella: _"Flora!"_

Diaspro: _"Now it is your turn!"_

Tecna: _"Not so fast!"_

Tecna, Musa and Layla then transform.

Musa: _"Music waves!"_

Musa attacked but failed. Then Diaspro attacked Musa

Musa: _"Ouch!"_

Musa fainted

Layla: _"Musa! Ok you asked for it, water ball! (Or what ever)_

Layla attacked Diaspro.

Diaspro: _"Ouch…Alright you ask for it! Gem power!"_

Diaspro then attacked Layla and Tecna. They faint except Stella

Stella: _"Hey bitch, don't attack my friends!"_

Diaspro: _"Not only your friends, still got you!"_

Diaspro then attacked Stella

Stella: _"Ahh!"_

Stella fainted

Diaspro then called her Troops. After awhile, her troops came and the commander asked

Commander: _"Princess Diaspro, what is it?"_

Diaspro: _"I want you to lock all of these pixies to the Earklyon dungeon! But don't let anyone know or you know the consequences!"_

Commander: _"Yes princess! Bring those fairies to the dungeon!"_

The troops then tied the winx up and then Diaspro opened a portal which is leaded to Earklyon dungeon. They went in and they reached there.

Diaspro: _"Ok here we are. Now quickly throw them into the dungeon!"_

Commander: _"yes princess!"_

Suddenly Diaspro stopped them

Diaspro: _"Wait! We must chain them at the walls! Or they will use their power and ruin everything! I will use a weakling spell to make them lost their energy so that they will not use their powers."_

Commander: _"Yes princess Diaspro!"_

The commander commanded the troops to chain the winx. Then Diaspro used weakling spells to weaken the winx powers.

Diaspro: _"Now leave!"_

Diaspro and the troops leave.

* * *

**I think this is a stupid chapter I wrote but nvm **


	9. A note

* * *

Note: 

School is going to reopen soon and I still got holiday homework to do. And also, due to the black out, all my files and the next chapter of this story were gone. The next chapter will be delayed and I am not sure when I can post it. I may be creating a new short story or maybe not. I am so sorry for that and thank you for everyone understanding.

You're sincerely,

Joy

* * *


	10. Another Note

* * *

Note: 

Hi hi I am going to continue the story of "Where is Bloom" as soon as possible and I have to delete the story" Winx Club Musical" as I think I post the wrong story line, opps sorry! Actually there is 2 season of that Story and I wrote the second one instead of the first one, how Blur am I ! I promise that I will re-post the "Winx Club Musical" after I finish the 1st season and I also need to edit it as there is a lot of mistakes.

Sorry for the inconvenience!

You're sincerely,

Joy

* * *


	11. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9- The concert  
_**

* * *

At a concert hall, Jolin (AKA Bloom), Eric and Sapphire are preparing as they are having a live concert tonight. 

Jolin: _"wow, so this is our real stage"_

Eric: _"Ya"_

Sapphire then whispered to Eric

Sapphire: _"This is my stage as well"_

Eric: _"Ya what ever"_

Jolin: _"What is it?"_

Eric: "_Nothing Jolin, both of you got to rehearse for tonight concert now as today we have "**VIP**"_

Sapphire: _"Who?"_

Eric: _"Prince Sky of Earklyon and his girlfriend, Princess Diaspro"_

When Jolin heard then names, she suddenly have headache again. Eric notices that and he asked

Eric: _"Jolin, are you alright?"_

Jolin: _"I don't know when I heard the names just now, my head…"_

Eric: _"You know them?"_

Jolin: _"No, I can't remember…"_

Eric: _"Well Jolin, I think you should rest, SAPPHIRE!"_

Sapphire: _"Brother, I am not deaf so you not need to shout at me SOO LOUD!"_

Eric: _"Okok, can you bring Jolin to the backstage for a while and if she feels better, both of you then rehearse,"_

Sapphire: _"Ok Bro!"_

Said Sapphire happily and then she bring Jolin to the backstage.

Sapphire: _"Phew, you have saved me"_

Jolin: _"Why?"_

Sapphire: _"If you are fine, Brother will order us to rehearse till he is mad."_

Jolin: _"LOL"_

They laughed

**At Earklyon**

Sky was at his room looking at the view. Just then Princess Diaspro came in

Diaspro:_ "Honey…"_

Sky: _"Diaspro, what a surprise!"_

Diaspro: _"Of course, do you miss me?"_

Sky: _"Of course my dear"_

Diaspro: _"Are you ready for the concert?"_

Sky: _"Yes my dear, are you ready to go?"_

Diaspro: _"Of course"_

Sky: _"Let's go then"_

Sky then holds Diaspro's hand and then off they went.

**Back to the concert hall**

It was night, Sky and Diaspro reached there and they are sitting on the VIPs' seat as they are the VIPs. There were a lot of people and then, the concert starts and the host came out from the backstage.

Host: "Welcome to _"The Wings" live concert. Before we start, let's thanks the VIPs here for coming and they are Prince Sky of Earklyon and his girlfriend, princess Diaspro!"_

The host pointed at Sky and Diaspro and the audience clapped.

Host: _"Now, let's welcome Sapphire and her song "Kiss the Girl!"_

The host then goes away and the spotlight appeared and Sapphire showed up. She begins to dance and sings:

_There you see her__  
__Sitting there across the way__  
__She don't got a lot to say__  
__But there's something about her__  
__And you don't know why__  
__But you're dying to try__  
__You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her__  
__Look at her, you know you do__  
__It's possible she wants you too__  
__There's one way to ask her__  
__It don't take a word, not a single word__  
__Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh my__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl__  
__go on and kiss the girl_

_Nows your moment__  
__Floating in a blue lagoon__  
__Boy, you better do it soon__  
__No time will be better__  
__She don't say a word__  
__And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh my__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala__  
__Don't be scared__  
__You better be prepared__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Don't stop now__  
__Don't try to hide it how__  
__You wanna kiss the girl__  
__Go on and kiss the girl __  
__(kiss the girl)__  
__(oh, ohnoo..)__  
__(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh myyyyy__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__(Go on and kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss that girl!__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__(Go on and kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Kiss the girl__  
__(Kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

The audience including Sky and Diaspro clapped after Sapphire sang finished.

Sapphire: _"Thank you; by now let's invite Eric who is my brother sing with a girl whom he really likes."_

Eric was surprised when he heard Sapphire said

The audience: _"WHO?!"_

Sapphire: _"All of you know that girl is….JOLIN!! Now let's welcome them!"_

Jolin was surprised

The audience clapped and sapphire pulls Eric to the stage and gives him the microphone. Eric whispered to her

Eric: _What are you trying to do?!"_

Sapphire: _"Wait till see"_

Sapphire then gives the audience a flying kisses and she walks off, leaving Eric alone at the stage and the music starts. Eric has no choice but to sing and he didn't notice that, Jolin watched him sing and she don't dare to go to the stage.

Eric:

_Living in my own world  
didn't understand  
that anything can happen  
_

(When Eric was about to leave the stage, Jolin sing and Eric dosed)

Jolin:

_I never believed in  
what I couldn't see_

(Jolin then showed u, Sky and Diaspro was surprised that Bloom is Jolin)_  
I never opened my heart  
to all the possibilities_

_Ohh…_

Both:  
_I know _

Jolin:  
_that something has changed_

_Never felt this way  
and right here tonight_

Both:  
_This could be the start  
Of something new_

Jolin:  
_It feels so right_

Both:  
_To be here with you…oh  
And now looking in your eyes_

Jolin:  
_I feel in my heart  
_  
Both:  
_The start of something new_

Eric:  
_Now who'd of ever thought that_

Both:  
_We'd both be here tonight_

Jolin:  
_And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side_

Both:  
_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

Jolin:

_I know it for real_

Both:  
_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you…oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Eric:  
_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_

Both:  
_I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_Oh…  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you…Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_  
The start of something new_

Eric:

_The start of something new_

Both:

_The start of something new_

The audience clapped except Sky and Diaspro. They still can't believe that Bloom is Jolin.

Eric: _"Why you…"_

Jolin: _"Well Eric, actually I…I"_

Eric: _"What?"_

Jolin: _"I like you too…"_

Eric: _"Me too Jolin, me too!"_

Eric then hugs Jolin and the audience was screaming as they are happy for both of them.

Sky:_ "I can't believe that Jolin is Bloom and she has fall in love with another guy!"_

Diaspro: _"What you mean Sky?!"_

Diaspro then notice that the spell of Sky is coming off

Sky: _"Bloom, I got to tell her!"_

Diaspro: _"No you don't sky!"_

Diaspro then cause a spell on Sky again and Sky was under the spell again

Diaspro: _"Sky honey, we should go back to Earklyon and plan how to get Bloom"_

Sky: _"Yes my dear"_

Sky and Diaspro then walked off.

* * *

TBC... 


	12. Chapter 12

The rewrite version of "where is Bloom?" is out. Scenes and some story plot have changed. Please read and review!! )

Now the story is called: "Whom I love?"

**_ENJOY! )_**

xoxoJoyJoy


End file.
